A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw
by Connor-Jay
Summary: Can a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw fall in love? This story follows Amira Thrya and her adventures in Hogwarts and how she finds love with the Sinister, Draco Malfoy.
1. The Witch and the Blonde boy

I do not own Harry potter or it's ideas. I only own my OCs and my Original ideas.

Enjoy!

It was a morning in the house of Amira Thyra. She was still fast asleep on her bed with her beautiful silky dark brown hair sprawled across her pillow and tiny little droplets of saliva emitting from her mouth onto the pillow. She started to awaken to the sound of her foster mother taping at her door. Her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Amira! Come on breakfast is ready!" She called into the door. She slowly lifted her head and groaned as she flopped her head back into the drooled on pillow. One more knock came from the outside of the door.

"I'll be right down!" She hollered back hoping that it would stop the taping on her door. She sat up right on her bed as she realized what day it was. It was her eleventh birthday! She couldn't help but to squeal a little. She quickly shot up out of the bed she used to be sitting on and ran to her closet. It was Saturday and she didn't have to go to school so no uniform today. 'Ah how I love Saturdays.' She grabbed a blue navy t shirt, denim fingertip length shorts and a pair of blue toms. She slipped the shoes on and headed down stairs. She sat at the table along with 3 other foster kids and her foster parents. They were rather kind and cool people. She didn't mind staying with them at all.

"Happy birthday Amira." Smiled Henry, her foster father.

"Ah yes, happy birthday squirt." Danny was her older foster brother. He wasn't at the house during most of the year. The two younger boys didn't pay attention as they were playing with their food while making shooting sound along with airplane noises. Tia , her foster mother, gave her pancakes to celebrate Amira's birthday.

"Oh dear? Can you go get the mail?" She asked Danny. He got up and headed towards the door. He came back with a few envelopes. He gave it all to Tia.

She riffled through the papers mumbling "bills" when she suddenly stopped. She stared wide eyed at the rather square envelope. She looked up to Amira then back at the envelope. She then looked to Henry with a big smile. She handed Amira the envelope. She read the cover then ran her fingers across the wax seal. She peeled it off, before opening it she looked up to Tia, Henry, and her foster brothers who were looking at her.

She opened it with caution.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

She looked back at her foster parents.

"I'm a... Witch? But... What does that mean?" She was slightly confused... Actually really confused. What was this school which the letter spoke of?

"Look Amira. You where not placed in my foster care just randomly. We have fostered other wizards and witches before you." She explained.

"Why haven't you told me sooner then?" Amira asked.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise. Danny here is also a wizard. That's why he's away during the year." She placed her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Now we must go get your things. It's just a few weeks before the term begins, better get this out of the way." She quickly grabbed her purse and grabbed a small coat and threw a jacket at Amira. She exited the door and started the car. While Amira was still sitting on the kitchen table.

"You best hurry along now, don't want to keep her waiting," Said Henry while he took a sip of his coffee. "You better go too Danny." He took another sip.

"Yes Henry." They heard a loud honk.

"Lets go Amira."

Another honk was heard.

"Alright woman, we are coming don't get your panties in a wad." He mumbled.

They exited the house and continued to the car.

Tia drove to London and parked outside of a rather odd pub it was labeled

"The Leaky Cauldron".

She stepped out of the car and so did Danny. They stepped into the strange pub and Amira followed Danny and Tia. They went all the way to the back and through the back exit. Which was useless because it was blocked by a brick wall. Danny took out a stick and tapped a pattern into the wall and the bricks started to vibrate and shift. Soon there was a small passage which Danny and Tia stepped through so Amira followed them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Amira." spoke Danny and Tia in union. There were people rushing about in robes and pointed hats with weird named stores along the streets.

"Do you have the letter Amira?" Asked Danny.

She nodded a yes and took the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Danny. "Alright first things first, your wand, come on."

He started walking down the street of rushing people until they came across a shop labeled

"Olivanders"

they stepped in and were greeted by a man with long shaggy white hair.

"Ah, hello , how are you today?" He spoke putting his hands on the counter.

"I'm swell, I have this young witch and she needs a wand mr. olivander." He looked at Amira with a curious gaze.

"Please dear, step forward." Amira did as she was told. She stepped in front of Tia and Tia put her hands on Amira's shoulders for comfort.

"Hmm." The older man still looking at Amira. He left into the maze of shelves and came back with a few long but small boxes.

He opened one of them revealing a brown wand. It had weird carvings in it. He handed it to Amira.

"Give it a wave." He spoke again.

She did what she was told and waved the wand and the ink bottle next to her shattered spilling black ink all over the oak desk. He stared wide eyed at the shattered pieces of glass and quickly shook his head 'No'.

He grabbed the wand from her hands and gave her another one. This one was black with a jewel at the bottom. She did the same and the papers on the desk went flying in all directions. Again he shook his head 'No'.

He again took the wand and handed her another one. Black with gold lining.

"It's core is made from unicorn horn dust." She held it and it started to glow in her hand.

She looked up at the older man and Tia. They were smiling big smiles. Tia paid for the wand with gold coins and they soon left.

Amira looked at her wand carefully. It was beautiful.

She put it away and continued walking with Danny and Tia.

"Next stop, the book store."

They walked until they reached a store.

They entered and were met with piles upon piles of books and shelves. They walked to the text book section and got the books on the list along with some books Amira wanted for extra reading. She was very smart. Probably second In Her class with all A's and one B. They went to the front desk to pay. Amira was looking around when she noticed a blonde boy. His hair almost looked white., His eyes looked almost grey, He was just so beautiful. Amira blushed and she felt her face heat up. A man walked up to the boy and his hair matched the young boys, except the mans hair was long. The young boy noticed Amira's gaze. She quickly turned her head and looked to Tia. She just finished paying. Tia, Danny, and Amira walked out of the store while Amira took another glance at the blonde boy. Who was he?


	2. Pets and bestfriends

Second chapter! Hope you like it.

MI do not own Harry potter. Just my OCs and my ideas. Enjoy.

Chapter two.

Tia, Danny, and Amira have finished buying everything on the list, except for one thing, an animal.

"So Amira, are you going to want a cat, owl, or a toad?" Asked Danny. She thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe i will decide at the store." They walked to the strange creature store and came upon many deferent animals and creatures. Amira wondered about the store searching for the right creature. She stopped upon seeing a white fox with red eyes and a two white tales with black tips. His paws where also black.

"Tia! Come look!" She shouted for Tia.

Tia came and saw the beautiful creature.

"Oh my, how exquisite!" She said with excitement. She called the store owner to get the magnificent creature out of its cage. The owner handed Amira the white fox.

"Danny, will they accept this?" She looked at Danny.

He looked slightly doubtful.

"I really don't know. I mean the letter says a cat, toad, or owl." He explained.

"We'll just get him and see If the school accepts him, If not we can just keep him as a pet." Tia paid for the creature in Amira's arms.

"Now what to name you." She spoke to the fox.

"How about Sephiroth?" She asked the white fox. It just licked its muzzle. Amira giggled

"I'll take that as a yes." She cradled the fox in her arms and they started walking back to the leaky cauldron. They were back at the house by dinner time and Henry had come home early from work to cook. He had cooked spaghetti. Amira and Danny walked into the house and showed Henry the fox which was now named Sephiroth. Shephy for short. He though that it was adorable and petted the creature a few times. Amira went up to her room and laid on her bed with the fox at her side. She stroked sephys fur and her eye lids slowly felt heavy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Amira woke up to licking at her face. Sephy was on her licking Amira's cheek, she pushed sephy aside and looked at her clock which read: 9:20 am. She quickly got up and got dressed. Man, did these last few weeks pass quickly or what? She was actually rather excited. She put on some jeans and a white t shirt along with a bleached jean vest. She put on her shoes and went to sit on her bed. Sephy fell asleep again. She petted the fox and got up to go down stairs. She sat in the couch and Nobody was home. That was weird... Where did they go? Amira turned on the television and watched her favorite tv show. She watched tv for about an hour before Danny came home.

"Hey Amira. " he said while walking up the stairs.

"Hey Danny? Where are Tia and the others?"

"Tia and henry went to the leaky cauldron for some business and John and terry are next door." He went into his room and closed the door.

'Why are Tia and Henry at the leaky cauldron so early?' She asked herself, she shrugged and continued to watch the television. After about a half hour sephy came down and was obviously hungry. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

She just pulled out a left over sandwich and gave it to him.

Sephy ate it with joy, Amira smiled and went back to watch television.

Sephy finished eating and went to go sit next to Amira.

It was 12:00 when Tia and Henry came back. They didn't seem drunk or anything.

"Hey guys." Amira called to them.

"Oh hi honey." Spoke Tia. "What you up to?" She asked.

"Oh just watching tv." She replied.

Henry went up the stairs and went into his room.

"We better get you and Danny to the platform now. Me and Henry just got your guys tickets." She showed her to tickets to platform 9 3/4. Amira looked up to her.

"There is no such thing as platform 9 3/4." Amira said.

Tia chuckled a bit.

"Go get your stuff ready."

"I though it was tomorrow." She questioned.

"The term starts tomorrow, the train leaves today to Hogwarts so you can be sorted into your house." She answered. Amira then did what she was told and went to her room to pack her things. Once she was ready she went down stairs and was surprised that Danny was already all set to go. He had a black cat on his suit case. She had never seen that cat before. She just dismissed it and went to the car to put her things in the trunk of the vehicle. Tia and Danny got in the car along with Amira. They drove to London's train station. They got trolleys and they had to put Danny's cat and Amira's fox in cages, Amira's fox had some sort of enchantment that it could turn into a regular fox in the presence of an ordinary muggle. They loaded their things onto the trolleys. Tia walked and she stopped at a wall that had signs that said: 9 and 10. "Alright Danny you go first so Amira can see." Danny then took a full on sprint towards the wall. she closed her eyes waiting for the loud crash, but it never came. She opened one eye and saw that Danny was gone. She hasn't known what just happened exactly, He just disappeared into the wall.

"Alright Amira your turn."

Amira looked at the wall then back at Tia.

"Do I just run into the wall?" Amira stared at the wall.

"That's the idea." She smiled at her.

"Come on ill hold your hand if you want to." She held out her hand for Amira to take.

Amira looked at her for a second then replied.

"I think I can do this on my own."

She took a hold of her trolley and she ran through the wall with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she saw a train called the 'Hogwarts Express' Danny was waiting for her right by the wall they had just gone through. Amira just looked at the train in awe. She turned to Danny.

"Is Tia coming?" She asked Danny.

"No, she told me to take care of you and make sure you get a seat." He started walking and gave his Trolley to a man who loaded the things in the cargo part of the train. Amira did the same and followed Danny to port the train. They started walking and found an empty cabin.

"Hey Danny!" Shouted a boy the same age as him. She is assuming they are friends.

"Hey Logan." Replied Danny.

"Come sit with us." He pointed to a cabin a few doors down. Danny looked at Amira then back at his friend.

"I can't, I have to take care of Amira." He disappointed his friend.

"No, its okay you can go sit with your friends Danny." Amira told Danny who, along with his friend looked relieved.

"Are you sure Amira?"

"Yeah, I'll just meet up with you when we get there." She smiled at him.

He left with his friend leaving Amira in the cabin by herself. A few moments after Danny left a boy came into the cabin, he looked about the same age as her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Oh not at all." She replied with a smile. He sat across from her and they just sat in silence until the train got moving.

Talk about an awkward silence right?

"Sooo..." The boy tried to make conversation. "Your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah, you?" Spoke Amira.

"Yeah. My name is Donavan by the way." He put his hand out waiting for Amira to shake it.

"I'm Amira." She reached out and shook Donavan's hand.

They seemed to be talking for hours about loads of things. Turns out he is really into the same stuff as Amira. Like the same comic books and stuff like that.

When they finally got there Amira and Donavan were like already best friends.

They got out of the cabin and got out of the train and they saw a huge man. He called for them to get on to the boats which were headed towards a huge castle. They finally got to the humongous castle and started walking through the entrance. They were met by an old woman who was at the top of the stairs. She began to speak.

"welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am professor Mcgonagall," just then a boy ran up to the top of the stairs yelling "TREVOR!" he picked up a toad and got a strange look from every body. The woman dismissed him and continued to speak. " Today you will be sorted Into your house. Now, while you are here your house will be like your family. Accomplish achievements and you will earn points, break the rules and you will lose points. Now please wait here." She entered a pair of huge doors.

Right then They heard speaking.

" It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is crabbe and goyle. And I'm Draco Malfoy" She saw the same blonde boy. The one from the book store. He was speaking to another boy with glasses. The red haired boy next to the one with glasses laughed at Malfoys name.

" Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." He was speaking in such a harsh tone.

He looked back at the boy.

Donavan leans into Amira's ear and told her that the one with glasses was the famous Harry potter. But she had no idea who that was.

"You will soon find out that some wizard family's are better than others. Don't want to go around making the wrong sort of friends. I can help you there." Malfoy put out his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think I can figure out those sorts on my own thanks." He said not taking Malfoys hand.

Malfoy have him a death glare.

Professor Mcgonagall came back.

"Follow me please." She started leading the students into a big room with long tables.

Malfoy still giving Harry the death glare. Why was he being so rude to Ron? The professor took out a scroll and read a name off of it.

"Hermione Granger." She looked at the crowd of kids and a girl with really frizzy hair stepped up.

The professor motioned her to sit in the stool.

She placed an old hat atop her head. "Aha!" It yelled startling the student but mostly the girl it was sitting on.

"Gryffindor!" It shouted.

People started clapping and cheering.

"Draco Malfoy." She called next.

The very rude boy stepped up to the stool and sat down. The professor started to put the hat on the boy but when it was about an inch from his head the hat called out

"Slytherin!" People again started clapping and cheering. Malfoy looked very proud. He had a big grin on his face.

"Ronald Weasly." She called next.

He stepped up and sat on the stool. The professor put the hat on his head.

"Aha! Another Weasly eh? I know exactly where to put you. Gryffindor!" The clapping and cheering continued.

"Harry potter." Mumbling was heard through out the room.

He timidly stepped up to the stool and sat down.

"Oh difficult very difficult."

Harry was mumbling.

"Not slytherin eh? Why not? You could be great you know. And people from slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. No? Better be... Gryffindor!" Double the clapping and cheering was heard.

A couple more names were called until Amira's name.

"Amira Thyra." The professor called. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the stool. She sat on it and waited for the hat to be placed atop her head.

"Hmmm another difficult one. You have some qualities of slytherin, But you are intelligent, creative, and extremely witty. You have more qualities of Ravenclaw but you will also fit in very well with the slytherins." The hat paused for a few seconds. " Lets make it be... Ravenclaw!" She smiled and stepped off the stool as the hat was removed.

"Donavan Ross."

Amira looked from the table full of ravenclaw students.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

Again the clapping and cheering was heard.

Donavan smiled and sat next to Amira.

When all of the sorting was done an old man who was the headmaster spoke.

"I welcome you all to Hogwarts. Now let the feast... Begin." He clapped and the tables became full of delicious looking food and drinks. Amira and Donavan began stuffing their mouths with the glorious food.

When she had finished she looked over a couple of tables to where Malfoy was sitting with his friends.

'Why did he have to be so cute?' She asked herself.

Malfoy glanced her way then back at his friends.

Amira blushed because he had seen her.

"Amira? Are you okay? You look a little heated up."Donavan asked with concern.

"Oh I'm fine." After an hour or so they were dismissed to go get acquainted with there dorms and common rooms.

"Alright follow me please." A girl with really pretty dark skin told the ravenclaw group to follow her to the ravenclaw common room. They walked up long stair cases and when Amira and Donavan looked up they saw the stairs changing.

"Be careful the stairs like to change directions." She spoke as she stopped in front of a painting with a woman on it.

"Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?" Asked the painting. "A circle has no beginning." answered the dark skinned girl. 'Were the paintings really speaking and moving? Am I dreaming?'

"Now the door will always ask a riddle. You must answer correctly and it will let you in." We all went into the common room.

"The boys dorms are up the stairs to the right. Girls are the same but to the left. All your stuff is already waiting for you in your room. The bed by your stuff is yours. Any questions come see me." She soon Left and Donavan went up the stairs and Amira followed. He went into the boys dorms and said goodnight to Amira and she said goodnight also. She went into the dorm and found her stuff. Sephy was on her bed sleeping.

"Sephy! She shouted not minding the other girls in the dorm.

She picked up the white fox and cradled it.

"I missed you haha" she touched her nose to the foxes. She laid down on her bed and noticed there was a blue and grey scarf along with a tie the same colour and a uniform with a symbols with an eagle on it. She didn't bother taking off her robe and fell asleep with sephy in her hands.

That night she dreamt if a certain rude, blonde haired boy.


	3. Crushes and Classes

Sorry for me taking to long to update Heh, but here it is! Enjoy I guess.

I do not own Harry potter. I only own my OCs.

Chapter three

Amira woke up with sephy in her arms. She lifted her upper body so she could see if any of the other girls had gotten out of bed yet, but they were all still in their beds sleeping.' I must have gotten up early.' She got out of the bed leaving sephy on her bed and got changed into her white button up shirt, put on her blue and grey tie, and her sweater with the Ravenclaw crest on it. She saw that there was a white piece of paper with writing on it. She grabbed it and read it.

The piece of parchment had all the classes for the year and it showed the time they started.

'What time is it?' She wondered to herself. She looked at the watch on her wrist and it read 6:45. She put on her shoes and grabbed her wand and went into the common room. She sat in front of the fire and started to remember all that has happened in the past few Days. She remembered how she had a crush on the rudest boy she had ever seen. What was wrong with her? She looked into the fire, feeling its heat and it's comfort. She pulled out her wand. She held it out to see it carefully. It was maybe 14 in. Long. She put her wand away again and put her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and felt drowsy again. She felt something shake her.

"Amira wake up!" It was Donavan.

"Come on we have to go to class." He shook her one last time before Amira finally opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Was what she managed to say.

"It's 7:25!" She quickly shot up knowing that her class started in five minutes.

They walked out of the common room.

"What class do you have Amira?" He asked through slight intakes of air.

"Transfiguration." She spoke.

"Me too come on." He grabbed her sweater sleeve and ran faster. They made it to the class and opened the door hoping that they were not late. Professor Mcgonagall was at her desk obviously waiting their arrival.

"You are two minutes late. But don't worry it's only our first day so you won't get into trouble. Please go sit down." She said while motioning her hand to the rows of tables that could hold two students. Donavan sat next to a girl with light auburn frizzy hair. Amira believed her name was Hermione. She looked for available seats and saw one next to Malfoy. She had decided to sit next to him hoping that She would get to know him better.

"Hi." Was all she said as she sat down.

He looked at her and scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Hi." He replied with an unfriendly tone.

"I'm Amira." She put out her hand for him to take.

"Draco Malfoy." He looked at her hand and didn't take it, instead he looked back at the front of the room. She raised a brow at him.

The professor just explained what the class was about and what they would be doing in it. It was rather interesting actually. She tried to make conversation with Malfoy but he either replied with one word answers or just plain out ignored her. He was really starting to make her mad. The professor dismissed them as the class ended. Amira walked out of the class room as Donavan tried to catch up.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He noticed that she was rather agitated with Malfoy.

"That boy I was sitting next to was really rude and ignorant!" She said with a frustrated voice.

"Don't expect any less from a Malfoy." He said.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"He comes from a wealthy family. His dad works for the ministry of magic. His family is like that, selfish, cruel, and ignorant." He explained to her. She just continued to walk without saying anything. She was kinda processing all that he had just told her.

"What class do you have now?" He tried to get her to speak again.

"Charms. And you?" She looked at him.

"D.A.T.D.A." He spoke. They chatted a bit more until they reached his class room. She keep on walking as she tried to look for her class. When she had found it she sat in a desk. She had arrived a bit early as she saw only a couple people had arrived. She saw Malfoy enter the class room along with his 'goons' aka goyle and crabbe. As the class went by they kept interrupting and being total idiots. The class seemed interesting but not quite her cup of tea. The professor dismissed everybody. She walked along the hall way as she was looking for her third class. She had defense against the dark arts. She sat down and waited for the professor to start talking. She looked around and didn't see Malfoy this time. She was happy yet sad. She shrugged and put her head on the table. The professor had a type of shawl wrapped around the top of his head. He actually taught a lesson unlike the other professors. Her next class was potions. The professor also wasted no time and taught a lesson. Malfoy was in my class and he didn't talk much. That class was rather slow and she didn't enjoy it much. She had lunch next. About time too; she was staring to get hungry. When she arrived, she sat down on one of the tables and started eating the marvelous food. She was eating chicken wings when Donavan sat next to her.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She said with a mouth full if chicken. He laughed at her. He started eating. grabbing various food items he looked to his friend.

"I know there is something wrong. Tell me!" He said while chewing a piece of chicken.

She looked him in the eyes.

"Fine, but please don't tell anybody!" She bit her lip. She was about to tell him something she wasn't very proud of.

"I... Kinda have a thing... For..." She held back a bit.

""Come on spit it out." He stuffed a piece of a bread roll in his mouth.

"Ihaveathingfordracomalfoy." She had spoken so fast that he didn't understand a word she had just said. He swallowed his food and spoke again.

"Okay. Now tell me again, but this time s...l...o...w...e...r." She looked at him. She groaned and mumbled a 'fine'.

"I sorta have a thing for Malfoy." She looked him in the eyes again.

"WHA-" Amira put her hands on his mouth before he could say anything else. People from her table started to look at her and Donavan. Along with people from other tables. You could hear loud mumbling under Amira's hands that were still on Donavan's mouth.

"Shhhhhh! If I take my hand off of your mouth, will you be quiet?!" She heard him mumble a 'mmhhmm' she slowly let go of his mouth.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I really don't know. I saw him at the book store in Diagon alley and thought he was cute." She shrugged.

"But he's evil! Evil!" He emphasized evil.

"I know. That's whats wrong. He's so rude and mean!" She whispered/yelled.

We both turned to look at Draco behind us.

"Then why do you like him?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe the rude act is just a front. You know what I mean?" She looked at him.

"Yeah maybe... But I seriously doubt it." He shrugged.

"Well I'm going to try to talk to him. Maybe even be friends with him." She continued eating.

"Good luck with that." He laughed at the end of his sentence.

"I'm going to prove to you that he is a nice person." She smiled at him.

"Please don't make me laugh." He snickered.

"I'm going to prove it to you if it takes me the whole time I'm at Hogwarts." She crossed her arms and turned her head.

"You are going to need much more time than that Amira." He said.

She looked at him again.

"Just give me advise on how to actually communicate with him?" Asked Amira.

"I seriously don't know." He took a bite out of his pie.

She sighed and they continued to eat and talk about other things.

Once lunch was over she had a free period. 'Hhmm. What should I do?' Amira started walking to the Ravenclaw common room. She turned a hallway and she bumped into something.

"Watch where you're going!" She heard the familiar voice yell.

Sorry for any mistakes. Also sorry for it being kinda short. Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
